


The King of Hearts

by ArrowFlysStraight



Series: 1945 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: Steve is her KingShes Loved him  from the startIt destroys her to loose him and thier babyMisscarry and Character Death/ FreezingEnjoy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: 1945 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117556





	The King of Hearts

Rebecca was still feeling broken in the weeks after his loss, She wore a mock up of his dog tags around her neck, Her relationship with Steve suffered . He went more and more to Peggy's bed . She did not care, she just mourned her brother's death, part of her heart broken.

She was no longer one of the commandos. She couldn't go on the missions , it no longer felt right It hurt to see Steve so broken after the loss of their brother,

Besides she was getting round in the belly. Every day one of Howard Stark's doctors demanded her time and found a new potion or pill to take., They declared her baby strong and that they were overjoyed that there was to be a baby born of the Super Soldier program. Rebecca was happy they didn't advertise her belly. Even if Howard Stark , the reason for her dilemma , wanted to adopt the baby. It was her baby and she would raise him with Peggy and Steve. One day when the word was right again. |She even had chosen a name James Steven Rogers in memory of her fallen brother

Peggy had all but dragged Rebecca back to camp with her words and tonight was special It would be the last night Steve was there before a new Hydra Mission

It had been a sweet reunion , Steve had taken her into his arms , her apologising for not responding to his letters, him apologising for James. Much joking about with the commandos It was good to be around them once more

She went to his bed openly for the first and unknown to her last time . They had made love on his camp bed several times thanks to a mix of his strength , the serum and the feeling of euphoria. All was good in the world Thoughts of her pregnancy gone from her head She just wanted the happiness to last forever. Just willing to hope just a little

“This is going to be it , We will get him this time Rebecca, Our intel is perfect” Steve smiled in happy post sexual bliss laying back on the bed his girl in his arms

“Just come back to me I cannot lose you too “ He smiles the smile that she fell in love with him She could believe anything with that smile

“It's a strike against Hydra I am going to take him prisoner I'll bring him back for Bucky “

“Bucky will be proud He would not hold the train against you , you know that Steve” She tells him with kisses

“Steve come back to me “She was trying to get a promise she would never get from his lips as he spoke of his eagerness to clear his ledger from Bucky's death. He would get his peace from this mission  
“Just dont do anything Stupid Steve”She smiled and kissed him goodbye “I need you”  
It was only after he had left the next morning had she realised, he had not promised her his safe return, She took with her hope watching him leave that her life might yet be happy 

It was a hope soon shattered as she felt the first pains in her stomach , while Steve was away fighting with Hydra, she began her own fight to keep her son in her belly. Not even Peggy knew of her pain , a pain that grew with each moment

Stark sent for her transport to the nearest hospital , with his staff , throwing money at her loss. For even in the moments that they could not save her baby, Over the frozen waters , somewhere above the border of Russia Steve was getting ready to land the plane. To give his life for the cause( as she knew he would) To be taken from her for good.   
She had neither of her boys any more. Hydra had taken her brother, her lover and her baby She had nothing left. Nothing but pain and tears.   
Rebecca couldn't even be mad at Steve or James. It was what they did . Save the world , protect the underdog. It didn't stop her hurting thought. She pushed the war as far away as she could No longer listen to its progress . Ignoring the Howling Commandos when they wrote her . Ignoring Stark when he called on her   
She would not even have Peggy near her any more.  
For even Peggy made her feel something and she didn't want to feel anything. She begged for Numbness, losing her days in the bottom of a bottle , not caring it was unlady like.  
Her heart was shattered completely . No longer did she have hope in her heart. It was broken , shattered completely

There was nothing left She had nothing left to give , just an empty spot where her heart used to be


End file.
